


Poison

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x10, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, M/M, Protective Cas, Protective Castiel, Sastiel - Freeform, Season 9, Tag to 9x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: “I need you to do something for me.”“Anything.”“Look after my little brother, Cas.” Dean’s eyes shone with unshed tears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Cas watched as life returned to Sam’s form. Gasping awake, Sam’s expression was that of pain and confusion.

Rushing over he threw himself to his knees on the floor in front of the seat which held the youngest Winchester and gently took hold of his still restrained hand.

‘Sam...Sam...’ Cas projected into Sam’s head.

Sam’s eyes were frantically dashing around the room before they stilled, the sound of Cas’ soft voice grounding him.

“C-Cas?”

Cas smiled. “We’re going to get you out of here, just hold on.”

Dean placed a hand gently onto his little brother’s shoulder before wincing.

“Cas, they...” He took a breath, trying to hold onto his composure. “...they need to come out.” Dean motioned to the needles which protruded from Sam’s head.

“I know, help me.” Cas tightened his grip of reassurance on Sam’s hand before taking hold of the first needle and pulling it free.

“Gah!” Sam cried out in pain.

Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking to Cas.

“We can’t just take them out like this, Cas, he needs a hospital.”

“Dean, we don’t have a choice.” Cas stated. “And even if we followed your method, it would only cause Sam more pain because the needles would be in place for a more prolonged period of time. It’s better to just get them out and get Sam back to the bunker so that I can begin to heal his wounds.”

Dean nodded before gently beginning to remove the needles. It took only a few minutes to remove them all.

Headlights could be seen through the window. Dean rushed over.

“It’s Abaddon.”

“Go. The back door. I’ll handle this.” Crowley instructed.

“Oh, ‘cause you’re such a good guy?” Dean questioned.

“Dean. We don’t have time for this.” Cas stated, gingerly helping a very wobbly Sam to his feet before taking his weight.

“He’s right, now go.”

Dean crossed the room and helped Cas support Sam’s almost unconscious form. “This don’t make us even.”

“Naturally.” Crowley grinned. “Pleasure doing business with you boys, as always.”

Cas and Dean led Sam down the corridor of the warehouse before throwing open the door and transferring him into the backseat of the Impala.

Cas climbed in with him, lifting the youngest Winchester ever so gently so that Sam’s head rested in his lap. He then began to stroke a hand through Sam’s brown bangs as Dean put Baby into gear and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, the rear end snaking out in a cloud of smoke as they gunned it out of the warehouse parking lot and onto the freeway.

Cas gazed at Sam with a soft smile. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

Dean, who had seen all of that in the rear-view mirror, smiled himself.

“Awww...”

Cas blushed.

* * *

Cas watched as the scenery passed them by.

“I don’t know what to say to him.” Dean spoke up.

“Sorry would be a good place to start.” Cas offered.

“I don’t think that’s gonna’ cut it.”

“What do you want me to say Dean? That it’s all just going to go perfectly back to the way it was before, because it’s not. Sam is going to be pissed and he has a right to be. You lied to him, again. You tricked him into being possessed by an angel. And you lied to me too.” Cas paused. “When you called me in that hospital to tell me that Sam was dying, you told me that you had a plan to fix him. At no point during that phone call did you tell me that your master plan involved getting some random angel of Heaven to possess him and heal him up. I didn’t even have my grace back then to sense what you’d done. And then look what happened, he turned out to be one of Heaven’s most hated angels, and he kidnapped Sam.”

“I never wanted any of this to happen.” Dean answered.

“But it did.” Cas stated. “You saved Sam’s life, and for that I am grateful, but you can’t fix this, Dean. You can’t go back and change what Gadreel did. What you can do though is show Sam that you are truly sorry and hear him out.”

Dean was silent.

Cas knew immediately that something was wrong.

“What are you going to do, Dean?”

“Sam can’t come with me.” Dean answered, softly. “And neither can you.”

“Dean...don’t do this.”

“I don’t want to, _believe me_ , I don’t want to have to do this, but I just can’t...” Dean paused, struggling to find words. “I mean; can’t you see it? I’m...I’m poison, Cas. People get close to me; they get killed...or worse. You know, I tell myself that I-I I help more people than I hurt. And I tell myself that I’m – I’m doing it all for the right reasons, and I believe that. But I can’t – I won’t drag anybody else through the mud with me. Not anymore.”

Cas lowered his head, gaze falling to Sam. “This will destroy him.”

Dean scoffed sadly. “He hates me.”

Cas’ gaze shot up to find the eldest Winchester’s. “That is not true and you know it!”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

“Look after my little brother, Cas.” Dean’s eyes shone with unshed tears. "Make sure he remembers to take his meds. He will kick your ass if you keep mentioning them but every so often he does forget if he's nose deep in a book or research."

“Dean, he loves you. No matter how angry he is at you for this whole situation, he would never want this.”

“He loves you too.” Dean smiled. “You love him too.”

Cas looked down at the bundle of boyfriend in his lap once again and smiled. “Yes I do.”

“You two need to look out for each other, you make one hell of a team.”

“Dean, stop this.” Cas took a breath. “You and I both want what’s best for Sam and this, your plan to just take off, isn’t that. This will break him, just like it did in the previous instances of your death and I don’t want to have to ever witness that again. I’m not going to just sit here and watch as you break your brother’s heart so how ‘bout you grow a pair, stow your crap, apologise to your brother, and then help me get him back to full health again?”

Dean was speechless, remaining silent as he took in Cas’ words. A smile came to his face. “Nice.”

“I had a good teacher.” Cas smirked.

“Fine, I will stick around, but only until he’s vertical. I’m sorry, Cas, but I am the last person he is going to wanna’ be around right now. I’ll talk to him before I take off.”

Cas shook his head.

“Oh Cas, come on...”

“I have nothing more to say to you other than my car is parked up a couple of miles from here by the dock.”

“I’ll drop you guys there.”

* * *

The rest of the drive was spent in silence with the only wisps of sound coming from Sam as he mumbled in his sleep.

As they reached the dock, Cas laid his hand down on Sam’s chest, beginning the first stage of healing.

Sam groaned into awareness as he flickered his eyes open.

Cas smiled. ‘About time’

Sam smiled too before furrowing an eyebrow. ‘What happened?’

‘Later. Explain later’

Sam nodded.

“Dean needs to talk to you.”

Sam turned to look at his brother. “D’n?”

Dean didn’t reply as he pushed open the door and got out of the Impala.

Cas sighed before adjusting Sam so that he could sit upright. He then opened the backdoor and helped Sam out.

“I’ll be over here.” Cas walked a few steps down the dock as he watched Dean begin to sign to his little brother. He watched as Sam became more and more emotional at his brother’s words.

‘Go. I not stop you’ Sam signed at the end of Dean’s speech.

Dean’s face was that of pure emotion too as he turned and walked away.

“But don’t go thinking that’s the problem, ‘cause it’s not.” Sam’s voice carried across the length of the dock causing Dean to pause and turned back around to face him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.

‘Just go’

Dean slowly walked to the Impala before climbing in and driving off.

Cas closed the distance between him and Sam, offering a soft, reassuring smile to him as he did so.

In a matter of seconds, Cas had armfuls of boyfriend, the youngest Winchester burying himself against Cas as he sobbed. Cas gently stroked a hand down his back in comfort as he gently began to hum, knowing that Sam often found it relaxing.

Sam sniffled as he pulled back from Cas. “Thank you for staying.”

Cas smiled, softly. “I would never be anywhere else but right here, Sam.”

Sam smirked. “That sounded so cheesy.”

Cas smirked too. “Come on, let’s get back to the bunker.”

They walked down the pier together before climbing into Cas’ pimpmobile.

Cas started the ignition before driving off towards the main road. One hand on the steering wheel, Cas soon felt Sam’s hand reach across the front bench and take it in his own.

Sam smiled at him. “Thanks for looking after me, Cas. I really appreciate it.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that.”

“I know, but still...thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Cas offered a smile. “You should sleep; I’ll wake you when we get home.”

“Okay.” Sam nodded before resting his head against the window and closing his eyes, hand still tightly holding onto Cas’.


End file.
